A Saga de Um Amor
by LISA Masen SWAN
Summary: Eles só precisavam se encontrar... Edward Cullen MacLeod é perseguido por seu passado, por acontecimentos sobre os quais não tem controle e por desejos que ele daria tudo para mudar. Não tem coração romântico, nem tempo para resgatar donzelas. Até que conhece uma mulher que lhe toca o coração e alvoroça-lhe a alma, fazendo-o acreditar que o amor é possível, afinal! Para Isabella Sw
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

_Escócia no outono_

_Havia na língua materna palavras capazes de conjurar pensamentos e sentimentos mais românticos?_

_Isabella Swan deixou a bagagem escorregar até o chão, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Não, aquelas eram as palavras exatas, aquele era o país, e tinha duas semanas inteiras pela frente sem nada para fazer senão se divertir. Visitar as Terras Altas com o ar já carregado do frescor do outono era um sonho que se realizava._

_— Ande, mocinha._

_Isabella deslocou-se, ajudada por um empurrãozinho do homem a suas costas. Só então percebeu que estava bloqueando a saída da estação ferroviária. Mas tinha uma boa desculpa: aquele fora um longo dia. Ou melhor, sua viagem iniciada nos Estados Unidos já durava uns dois dias... nem sabia mais. Tinha a impressão de que não dormia na horizontal havia semanas._

_Puxando a mala com uma das rodinhas emperrada, deteve-se à porta, olhou e sorriu ao notar as pessoas dirigindo do lado errado da rua. Em meio às conversas, suspirou de prazer ante o ritmo cantante._

_Era melhor do que ousara esperar, e ousara esperar muito!_

_Então, sem poder evitar, bocejou, esfregou os olhos, ao que sacudiu a cabeça para se reanimar. Não tinha tempo para dormir. Havia muito para ver, muito a fazer. O repouso podia esperar. Desencostando-se da parede, ajeitou nos ombros as alças da bolsa de mão e da caixa do violino, segurou firme no cabo da mala que já não rolava e encaminhou-se à locadora de automóveis._

_Meia hora e vários olhares dúbios depois, talvez porque ela bocejasse demais, tomava posse de um molho de chaves e de um mapa bastante tosco das Terras Altas. Guardou-o, esperando não precisar consultá-lo, já que pegara instruções de como chegar à hospedaria com o proprietário em pessoa._

_Arrastou a bagagem para o carro, atirou tudo no porta-malas e conseguiu se acomodar ao volante do lado direito sem maiores confusões._

_— Dirija do lado esquerdo — relembrou a si mesma, manobrando para fora do estacionamento._

_Sentindo fortemente os efeitos da diferença entre os fusos horários, respirou fundo e pisou no acelerador. Aliviada por não atropelar ninguém, dali a pouco se viu saindo da cidade por uma rodovia que se estreitava e se tornava menos movimentada a cada quilômetro. Relaxando as mãos no volante, permitiu-se sorrir._

_Estava na Escócia. Era quase bom demais para ser verdade!_

_Recordava com precisão o momento em que nascera seu fascínio pelo país, aos dez anos. Participado de uma conferência em Edimburgo, o pai lhe levara de presente a estatueta de um escocês tocando gaita-de-foles. Por algum motivo, a representação atiçara sua imaginação infantil. E o pai nunca deixara de lhe comprar uma lembrança, nas viagens subsequentes à Escócia: uma gaita galega de brinquedo, um kilt, livros. Os presentes só fizeram aumentar sua admiração pela terra que se orgulhava dos inúmeros lagos, da rica história e do povo independente._

_Naturalmente, na adolescência, viera consolidar seu entusiasmo a fantasia de que um belo lorde escocês se apaixonaria loucamente por sua pessoa no instante em que a visse._

_Durante anos, acalentara o desejo de conhecer as Terras Altas. Queria tocar as pedras com as próprias mãos, percorrer as trilhas imaginando quem passara por lá antes, e apreciar os braços de mar e as montanhas com seus próprios olhos, invejosa dos que podiam chamar aquela terra de lar._

_Um tanto envergonhada, admitia ter nutrido também, ao longo dos anos, o sonho do nobre escocês a cortejá-la._

_Felizmente, havia pouco tempo, fartara-se dos homens, ou estaria comprometendo a viagem de lazer com falsas expectativas amorosas. Após o rompimento do noivado, decidira passar uma década sem namorar, e simplesmente não conseguia imaginar um homem capaz de fazê-la mudar de ideia. Além disso, estava na Escócia para conhecer o país, não para encontrar um parceiro. O tal lorde escocês que procurasse outra._

_Pondo de lado todas as fantasias impossíveis, concentrou-se nos campos e nas florestas carregadas de cores outonais. Baixou o vidro da janela a fim de inspirar o ar frio. Aquela era, de longe, sua estação do ano favorita a prometer manhãs revigorantes com desjejum repleto antes da tarefa de varrer as folhas, tardes tranquilas olhando pela janela, noites de leitura diante da lareira crepitante. Suéteres, botas, cachecóis: até a indumentária a agradava._

_Adiante, admirou os charmosos chalés de pedra separados por muretas de pedra igualmente pitorescas, sem deixar de prestar atenção à estrada tortuosa que percorria. A medida que avançava para o interior, sentia consolidar-se a paz, a tranquilidade._

_Até que viu, pelo espelho retrovisor, um automóvel preto colar-se em seu vácuo como se pretendesse passar por cima! Foi convidada a liberar o caminho com uma série de buzinadas._

_O motorista emparelhou e fez questão de mostrar o semblante irritado antes de disparar cantando os pneus, obrigando Isabella a fechar a janela para não engolir uma nuvem de pó. Sem se deixar abalar, ela deixou o nervosinho tomar uma boa dianteira e voltou a aproveitar a viagem._

_Sempre no rumo Norte, a estradinha tornava-se mais e mais tortuosa. Já acostumada ao lado esquerdo da via, a turista dirigia com maior segurança, evitando atropelar animais que insistiam em passear no asfalto. Nunca imaginara carneiros causando acidentes automobilísticos, mas lá estavam eles. Na Escócia, cuidado com criaturas brancas felpudas atravessando seu caminho!_

_Se ao menos os nativos atentassem ao conselho... Foi o pensamento que lhe ocorreu ao dobrar a curva seguinte e topar com um acidente de trânsito que a fez pisar no freio com toda a força._

_O nervosinho que a ultrapassara pouco antes estava de pé no acostamento olhando desolado para seu lindo automóvel preto, que girara cento e oitenta graus e exibia um longo e profundo risco na lateral. Ao se desviar de carneiros na pista, ele arranhara o carro em uma mureta de pedra._

_Isabella acelerou para a frente, bem devagarzinho. Só faltava que ela provocasse outro sinistro automobilístico! Abriu a janela, pôs a cabeça para fora e fitou o homem que resmungava sem parar em uma língua que ela supôs ser o gaélico. Ele estava quase arrancando os cabelos._

_Detendo-se, o nervosinho olhou-a._

_E ela sentiu a boca seca._

_Tudo bem, estava morrendo de cansaço. Devia estar também estressada com o excesso de expectativas, além de enjoada, por conta da comida horrorosa servida no avião. E, considerando a vida social paupérrima que vinha levando, provavelmente qualquer um trajando calça jeans e suéter preto lhe pareceria um sonho transformado em realidade._

_De qualquer forma, não havia como negar que o homem diante dela era lindo de morrer. Alto e inacreditavelmente bonito. Valente, tentou recordar por que banira de sua vida os espécimes masculinos. Não conseguiu, mas isso não importava. Aquele cara não precisava fazer nada para demovê-la da decisão._

_E que personalidade tinha ele para combinar com o rosto perfeito e o físico impressionante! Charmoso, enérgico, porém cavalheiresco. Podia quase ouvir a resposta galante que ele daria a sua oferta de préstimos. Claro, era o mínimo que ela podia fazer._

_— Precisa de ajuda? — indagou, em seu tom mais solícito. O homem reagiu gelado._

_— Ajuda?! — rosnou. — Não, não há nada que possa fazer por mim, a menos que se disponha a seguir de batedora na minha frente e tirar do caminho todos esses carneiros inúteis!_

_Isabella piscou. Onde estava o cavalheirismo? Talvez tivesse ido por água abaixo diante do dano na pintura do carro. Insistiria._

_— Quer uma carona?_

_Ele rosnou algo na língua estranha... uma imprecação, sem dúvida. Então, encaixou a mão no trinco da porta riscada do automóvel, escancarou-a e atirou-se na poltrona. Dando meia-volta com ímpeto, acelerou pela estrada em total abandono._

_Isabella suspirou. Seu primeiro contato com a cultura nativa fora um fiasco completo, mas nem por isso se desanimaria. Afinal, ainda não atropelara nenhum carneiro, mantinha o carro alugado intacto e estivera frente a frente com um verdadeiro deus da beleza._

_Nada mau, considerando-se as opções._

_Engatou a primeira e seguiu em frente, cantarolando, ansiosa por um jantar decente e uma boa noite de sono. Quanto antes se adaptasse ao fuso horário local, melhor aproveitaria o tempo disponível._

_O dia findava quando finalmente chegou ao vilarejo de Benmore. Com as instruções de Roddy MacLeod bem vivas na memória, dirigiu-se à hospedaria dele._

_Estacionou ao lado de um automóvel de luxo, desligou o motor e suspirou profundamente. Sã e salva, cada vez mais perto de uma cama. Que mais podia querer?_

_Arrastou-se para fora do carro, pegou a bolsa e tirou o violino do porta-malas. Adentrou um vestíbulo limpo e arrumado, porém humilde. Adorou. Depois de dar mais alguns passos, porém, estacou._

_Apurou o olfato._

_O horror apossou-se de seu ser._

_Não... não podia ser aquela água-de-cólônia!_

_Antes que reagisse, um sujeito de meia-idade de cabelos ruivos e tez rosada surgiu enxugando as mãos em uma toalha. Ele sorriu._

_— Em que posso ajudar?_

_— Sou Isabella Swan — apresentou-se ela. — Fiz reserva._

_O homem espantou-se._

_— Srta. Swan? De fato, fez reserva, mas..._

_Bella ignorou a súbita pedra no estômago... e o odor familiar cada vez mais intenso._

_— Telefonei antes de deixar os Estados Unidos. Para confirmar. É Roddy MacLeod?_

_— O próprio. — O hospedeiro parecia desconcertado. — É que... o sr. Black disse que a senhorita havia tomado outras providências na última hora..._

_Isabella cerrou os dentes._

_— Impossível!_

_— Você é que pensa._

_Olhando à direita, ela viu um vulto destacando-se do corredor em penumbra._

_Jacob Black III. Seu ex-noivo. O homem que a largara sem emprego, sem moradia e sem um tostão._

_— Você roubou minha reserva! — acusou, indignada._

_— Era a suíte nupcial, mas muito simplezinha... Acho que não ia mesmo gostar._

_— Inconcebível seria partilhá-la com você!_

_Jacob removeu um palito dentre os dentes e os sugou, provavelmente para limpá-los dos restos do almoço._

_— Bella, precisa ter mais espírito esportivo..._

_Ela tentou recordar por que cogitara um dia desposar aquele tipo, que a dispensara um mês e meio antes da data marcada para o casamento, para ficar noivo de outra logo em seguida. Também adoraria saber o que ele estava fazendo ali, no interior da Escócia, arruinando suas férias!_

_— A comida não é má — prosseguiu , dando um murro camarada no braço do estalajadeiro. — Mas prefiro fast food!_

_Bella viu-se ofuscada pelos dentes perfeitos do ex-noivo e admirou seus olhos castanho, reconhecendo a aura de poder do advogado que comandava o escritório em que ela também já trabalhara._

_— Devia aproveitar para fazer refeições mais saudáveis, Jacob — ralhou ela. — Sabe, frutas, verduras..._

_— Tenho um físico privilegiado — replicou o ex-noivo. — Posso comer o que quiser, e fico cada vez melhor. — Olhou-a. — Já você engordou um pouco. Pensei que fosse superar mais rápido a minha rejeição..._

_— Já superei — assegurou Isabella, resolvendo descobrir depois o que o desprezível Black estava fazendo no interior de sua Escócia em pleno outono. Dirigiu-se ao hospedeiro. — Quero outro quarto, já que este pulha roubou o que eu tinha reservado._

_Roddy MacLeod torceu as mãos._

_— É que... estamos lotados. Quero dizer, há um quartinho lá nos fundos..._

_— Serve — decidiu — Se tiver uma cama onde eu possa me deitar em um minuto..._

_— Tem — confirmou Roddy. — Nem vou cobrar nada..._

_— Faço questão de pagar — declarou ela. — Um preço justo. Não vou ficar de graça._

_— É melhor aceitar a cortesia — aconselhou Jacob. — Está desempregada._

_— Graças a você — relembrou Isabella._

_— Ora, eu lhe fiz um favor tirando-a da disputa pelo cargo de sócia. Não teria dado certo. Olhe para si mesma. Um pouco de estresse, e já engorda..._

_— Pois saiba que continuo cabendo nos meus ternos e, se não me engano, você fez mais do que me tirar da disputa pela sociedade. Você me demitiu!_

_Fora logo após o rompimento do noivado. Com uma intervenção, Jacob interrompera de maneira irreversível sua meteórica escalada na DiLoretto, Delaney e Pugh Advogados Associados. Como se isso não bastasse, muito bem-relacionado em Seattle, ele conseguira fechar-lhe as portas de todos os escritórios de advocacia importantes, de modo que teria sorte se conseguisse emprego de auxiliar de cozinha quando voltasse._

_— Barbie Patterson foi a melhor escolha — afirmou o ex-noivo, chupando o palito. — Menos propensa a fraquejar sob pressão. Menos argumentativa..._

_— Sou advogada. Devo argumentar. Quanto à eficiência de Barbie..._

_— Ela é péssima advogada, eu sei... mas é uma belezoca._

_A foto dela vai ficar linda no relatório anual. Mas vamos logo ao que interessa. Qual o itinerário?_

_— Vá para o inferno!_

_— Já estamos no inferno. Não sei como conseguiu me convencer a passar a lua-de-mel aqui. Escócia, um país em que homens usam saia..._

_— Kilt — corrigiu Isabella._

_— Xadrez — completou Roddy MacLeod._

_— Não quero você perto de mim — avisou ela ao ex-noivo, e encarou o estalajadeiro. — Pode me dar a chave?_

_Roddy a atendeu._

_— Pronto, moça. Lençóis limpos, banheiro no fim do corredor. Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só chamar. Prazer em servir._

_Depois de decidir que o resto da bagagem pernoitaria no carro, Isabella tomou o corredor. Após rápida visita ao banheiro, adentrou o cômodo minúsculo e se atirou em cima do segundo melhor colchão de Roddy MacLeod. Decidiria o que fazer com as ruínas de sua vida no dia seguinte. Agora, só queria saber de dormir._

_Escócia no outono._

_Apesar de tudo, estava sendo quase tão fabuloso quanto ousara sonhar._

_O último pensamento foi para o belo escocês que tanto se irritara com o estrago em seu automóvel preto: já estaria dormindo? Provavelmente, não, pensando no custo do reparo na pintura._

_Ao menos, tivera mais sorte do que ele. Seu carro alugado estava intacto na frente da aconchegante hospedaria de Roddy MacLeod._

_Adormeceu sorrindo._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo II**_

Ao ruído estridente de metais em choque, Edward Cullem MacLeod expressou desgosto. Quase podia se ver no dia anterior, raspando na mureta de pedra a lateral de seu automóvel de luxo caríssimo, só para não passar por cima de carneiros preguiçosos que dormiam no meio da estrada. Em outra existência, teria trucidado os bichos e saboreado uma lauta refeição. Contudo, vivia em um mundo civilizado, onde ninguém aniquilava rebanhos alheios só por esporte.

— Não pode ao menos _fingir _algum interesse no que está fazendo?

Edward encarou o irmão mais velho, com quem cruzava a espada, e sorriu descontraído.

— Quando estou a fim, luto esgrima como ninguém.

Carlise reagiu praguejando, conforme o previsto, partindo para um ataque impetuoso que, agora, sim, exigiu toda a atenção de Edward. Praticavam o esporte favorito na melhor hora do dia, com o sol ainda sob o horizonte e o sereno matinal impedindo que o exercício vigoroso os superaquecesse causando desconforto. Edward apreciava a retomada do convívio com a família, após anos longe de casa, vivendo uma existência jamais sonhada...

Carlise interrompeu o embate de repente, fincou a espada no solo e apoiou as mãos no cabo.

— Se fosse uma luta de verdade, você estaria morto. deu de ombros.

— Sorte a minha poder me distrair sem risco de perder a vida.

O irmão embainhou a arma, desgostoso.

— Só queria entender o que há com você hoje...

Edward não sabia, tampouco, mas não o confessaria ao irmão. Como conhecera muita gente nova desde que se casara com Esme Smith, Carlise se especializou em psicologia barata e agora se achava capaz de curar todos os problemas do pequeno clã que liderava, pelo qual se achava responsável.

— Você abusa da velocidade na estrada — começou. — Quando bebe, exagera. Com as mulheres, então, quem sabe?

Edward deu de ombros.

— O fato de já estar casado e ter dois filhos, mais um a caminho, não lhe dá o direito de me criticar. Tenho tempo, dinheiro e liberdade. O que devo fazer, hein?

Vendo o irmão ranger os dentes, tossiu para disfarçar o riso. Carlise teria se aliviado em saber que ele nunca se embebedava, mas com certeza se perturbaria à informação de que o irmão solteiro não costumava ter intimidades com as moças com quem saía. Não aprovava o sexo casual, e fazia tempo que não se interessava por uma mulher o bastante para aprofundar o relacionamento.

— Já está com trinta anos — observou Carlise, espetando o dedo em seu peito. — Mais do que na hora de se assentar nessa vida.

— Tomei a iniciativa uma vez e veja no que deu. O irmão mais velho comprimiu os lábios.

— Eu sei, você se casou, e sua mulher morreu...

— Junto com o bebê que íamos ter — completou . Já superara o trauma, mas levara seis anos.

— Pois está na hora de esquecer isso e tocar a vida para a frente — opinou seu irmão, solícito. — Precisa construir algo.

Se fosse caso só de superar a perda, já estaria realizando algo útil, e o irmão sabia disso. Mas não queria falar a respeito, e apenas concordou:

— Tem razão. Vou fazer alguma coisa.

— Para começar, largue aquele outro trabalho — aconselhou o mais velho. — Sua parte da herança dá para seu sustento.

Edward suspirou. Viviam discutindo esse assunto. Seu irmão temia por sua segurança, mas tinha o direito de se arriscar, ora, bolas! Além disso, sua ocupação era bem menos perigosa do que o irmão imaginava. De várias formas, passara toda a juventude se preparando para realizar aquela atividade.

— Devia também escrever o que sente — instigou Edward piscou.

— O quê?

— Escrever. Para a gente analisar o texto.

— Está brincando.

— É sério. Escreva tudo o que sente, e eu descubro qual é o seu problema.

— Quando o inferno congelar — retrucou.

— Seria um começo. Melhor do que cruzar os braços e não fazer nada, que é o que você faz.

Edward encheu-se de raiva. Não era um vagabundo, e seu irmão sabia disso. Trabalhava para viver. Convivia com a família. Era um tio maravilhoso. E voltaria a se casar, algum dia. De preferência, com uma viúva cujos filhos já teriam ido para a universidade, de modo que nunca se conheceriam bem, e nunca chegaria a amá-los.

Surpreso, Carlise abaixou-se para escapar de uma violenta cortada de espada. Reergueu-se com um sorriso zombeteiro. Se era luta o que o mais novo queria, lutariam. Uma hora depois, Carlise recuou levantando a mão.

— Paz...

Edward baixou a arma e nela se apoiou, ofegante. Nada como praticar esgrima depois que o sol nascia para manter o corpo em forma. Pena não poder disciplinar os pensamentos com a mesma facilidade. Suspirando, tomou o rumo do estábulo.

Carlise o segurou pelo braço.

— Espere! Tome o café com a gente, pelo menos. contemplou o sol nascente.

— Fica para outro dia.

— Francamente, Edward, não lhe comprei aquela casa caindo aos pedaços para você se enterrar nela.

— Eu não pedi nada, e até protestei quando você meteu essa ideia na cabeça. Mesmo assim, comprou a casa para mim, e agora não tenho opção senão morar nela.

— Mas minha intenção não foi...

— E, como se não bastasse a casa, comprou também um título de nobreza — completou. — É muita responsabilidade ser senhor de uma mansão. Aliás, tenho de ir lá empilhar mais algumas pedras, para poder receber as visitas decentemente.

Carlise grunhiu.

— Eu não me preocuparia tanto, se fosse você. Vão se passar anos antes que tenha de entreter mais do que fantasmas e ratos.

Edward encarou o irmão.

— Por que comprou aquele mausoléu, afinal? O mais velho apenas deu de ombros.

— Eu mesmo podia ter comprado — declarou, e de fato herdara dinheiro bastante para tanto. Mas Carlise fizera questão de presenteá-lo com o extravagante título de lorde havia um ano, exatamente. Tinha a impressão de que foi nessa época que começou a mergulhar na rabugice, também.

Pudera. O castelo de Carlise, o lar ancestral dos MacLeod, assomava atrás de ambos, cheio de conforto e amor.

A casa de Edward era forrada de tapetes puídos.

— Estava farto de mim, é? — questionou, impiedoso.

— Claro que não! — protestou. — Só achei que você precisava assumir alguma responsabilidade...

Com dó, Edward lhe apertou o ombro.

— Obrigado, mano. Por ter comprado a casa, e sei por que fez isso.

— Não, não sabe...

— Talvez venha jantar com vocês esta noite. Mas agora preciso voltar para casa e fazer algo útil, como varrer a sala.

— Sugiro uma pá. Edward riu.

— Até mais. — Embainhando a espada, tomou o rumo do estábulo.

Foi quando outra pessoa o chamou:

— Edward, espere!

Estava ali alguém a quem ele jamais desobedeceria, sob pena de ter as vísceras examinadas por junta médica. Voltando-se, viu a cunhada se aproximar. Ela se esticou e o beijou na bochecha.

— Vai tomar o café com a gente — convocou ela.

— Esme, com um bebê prestes a nascer, não precisa de um cunhado devastando sua despensa...

— O que temos dá para incluir você.

Enquanto Edward tentava elaborar uma desculpa, a cunhada cedeu, compreensiva:

— Está bem. Vá. Eu aviso quando o bebê nascer. Ele sorriu.

— Mas carregue a bateria do celular — ralhou Esme. — Está sempre fora do ar!

— Eu sei.

— Você não tem jeito.

— Mas tenho charme.

Ela o fez se voltar e o empurrou na direção do estábulo.

— Tchau.

Edward ponderou sobre a própria atitude. Considerava mais seguro não estar no castelo naquele momento. Não se tratava de não gostar de crianças... Apenas não queria testemunhar a chegada da criança ao mundo. Era idiotice, sabia, mas desde quando o bom senso tinha algo a ver com as feridas do coração?

Montado em seu cavalo, atravessou as terras de Carlise ao encontro de sua própria morada humilde, a nordeste do castelo do clã. Chegou em menos de quinze minutos, porque costumava soltar as rédeas da montaria veloz. Não sabia se agia assim só pelo prazer da cavalgada, ou se havia algum significado subjacente... como tentar fugir de fantasmas.

Reduzindo a velocidade, adentrou _o pátio, _se é que se podia chamá-lo assim. Não passava de uma área na frente da casa delimitada por muros em ruínas. O obstáculo não oferecia defesa alguma contra um eventual inimigo, mas estruturava a parte frontal da construção, o que era bom.

No século XVII, um nobre inglês que gostava de se passar por lorde medieval utilizara a casa como cabana de caça. Toda de pedra, a construção lembrava um castelinho, fincada no meio de um terreno muito bonito. Mesmo antes de ganhar a propriedade, Edward costumava ir lá de vez em quando, já que era tão próxima da fazenda do irmão, mas nunca cogitara morar nela, caindo aos pedaços como estava.

Dispunha de muitos cômodos, era verdade. Havia um salão, cozinha, dois banheiros e vários quartos. Um deles contava com lareira tão grande quanto a da sala, e não fazia tanto tempo que a cozinha e os banheiros tinham sido modernizados. Não que ele se importasse. Já vivera em condições mais precárias, e fora feliz. Mas tornar aquele lugar aconchegante?

Era tarefa quase impossível.

O lado de fora estava um pouco mais conservado do que o de dentro. O pátio cercado por mureta de pedra continha a casa, o estábulo e a garagem para quatro ou cinco carruagens. O problema daquela casa era que os descendentes do último lorde de Benmore não tinham tido ânimo nem recursos para conservá-la. O último morador, um sobrinho distante, deixara a construção se deteriorar quase que por completo antes de vendê-la, junto com seu insignificante título de nobreza, a ninguém menos do que Carlise Cullem MacLeod, que fizera a aquisição pensando em dar ao irmão mais novo algo que o motivasse.

Sem nada melhor para fazer, Edward foi tomar banho e, dali a pouco, pulava por sobre a mureta e subia lentamente a colina. Parou pouco antes de chegar ao topo.

Não havia ninguém à vista.

Mas o som de uma gaita-de-foles era real.

Edward fechou os olhos e imaginou um homem de _kilt _lançando sua música ao vento. Entregou-se ao prazer de apreciar a melodia que, podia jurar, existia só em sua cabeça. Devia ter imaginação fértil, porque o som da gaita lhe atiçava a alma de um jeito que não experimentava havia muito. Era música de outro tempo, presa daquela colina deserta e tão triste que um homem podia se emocionar e chorar sem vergonha.

Ao abrir os olhos, viu o gaiteiro tocar o último acorde e fazer uma reverência, antes de desaparecer.

De cenho franzido ao alto da colina, Edward soltou uma imprecação. Como se não bastassem as paredes de sua casa desmoronando, agora dera para ver fantasmas, também?

Girou nos calcanhares e retornou ao castelinho sem demora.

Não estava ficando louco. O problema era que a Escócia tinha magia demais.

Foi para a garagem, ainda sem ideia de um destino. Ao ver o carro preto todo riscado, renovou seu ódio pelos carneiros, arrependido de não ter passado por cima deles, e optou pela caminhonete. Não era tão veloz, mas proporcionava mais segurança, caso se aventurasse por trilhas desconhecidas.

Entrou no veículo, fechou a porta e percebeu que havia algo errado. Saltou, viu o pneu murcho e praguejou vivaz. Não estava tendo uma boa semana.

Meia hora depois, pegava a estrada, rumo ao desconhecido. Precisava de civilização. Talvez desse um pulo em Inverness. A cidade turística tinha alguma vida cultural e serviria, por ora. Poderia aproveitar e passar no funileiro, para combinarem o preço do reparo na pintura do carro preto.

Atento à estrada, deixou o passado e o maldito gaiteiro fantasma para trás.


	3. Chapter 3

**ESTE CAPITULO DEDICO A VC MINHA LEITORA FAVORITA EclipseShe espero que goste!**

* * *

Isabella sonhava estar sob ataque de mosquitos gigantes. Com o zumbido forte em torno da cabeça, puxou o mosquiteiro diáfano esperando escapar das picadas, sem ideia de como fora parar no trópico. Besouros, aranhas, o sol brilhando inclemente.

Não era seu cenário favorito, em absoluto.

Acordou sobressaltada e percebeu que se sufocava com o travesseiro. Era o despertador em seu criado-mudo que zunia sem parar. Agarrou-o, desligou-o e sentou-se antes que caísse na tentação de dormir mais um pouco.

Tinha muitos pontos turísticos para visitar naquele dia. Quanto antes se levantasse da cama, mais cedo começaria a viver seu sonho. E mais cedo se livraria do ex-noivo inconveniente!

Mal podia acreditar nos acontecimentos do dia anterior. Jacob estava mesmo na Escócia só para estragar suas férias, ou tudo não passara de alucinação? E alucinações tinham cheiro? Ainda sentia o aroma da água-de-colônia dele, mas talvez devido a algum resíduo persistente... afinal, passara seis meses em sua companhia.

Ar fresco, eis do que precisava!

Lançou as pernas para fora da cama e procurou os chinelos. Foi quando se deu conta de dois fatos.

Primeiro, dormira com as roupas com que chegara.

Segundo, o cômodo era tão exíguo que não permitia ao ocupante inclinar-se se sentado na cama.

Massageando a testa, acendeu o abajur e examinou a mão. Sem sangue, felizmente, ou já teria manchado a roupa. Olhou ao redor. Não havia nem uma cômoda em que poderia apoiar a mala.

Amaldiçoando Jacob Black III, levantou-se e espreguiçou-se com cuidado, a fim de não fraturar os cotovelos contra a parede.

O lado bom da história era que não ficaria tentada a permanecer no quarto, em vez de sair e apreciar vistas. Suspirou, voltou-se _cautelosamente _e percorreu o espacinho entre a cama e a porta. Encostando o ouvido na madeira, tentou detectar o bufar de um advogado egoísta que poderia estar de tocaia. Não ouviu nada.

Sossegada, foi ao banheiro, usou o vaso sanitário e espirrou água fria no rosto. Pelo espelho, contemplou a cabeleira cacheada que raramente tentava alisar. Sem pressa, montou um rabo-de-cavalo e se preparou para iniciar o dia. Primeira tarefa: buscar a mala no carro. Espiando o corredor, não avistou ninguém e correu de volta ao quarto. Pegou as chaves, conseguiu retirar-se sem bater em nada e encaminhou-se direto à saída da hospedaria.

— Desjejum? — ofertou Roddy MacLeod, ao vê-la.

— Sim, já volto! — replicou, sem se deter. Se conseguisse pegar a mala, comer alguma coisa e sair pelo mundo antes de Jacob acordar, cantaria vitória!

Ao inserir a chave no trinco da porta do automóvel alugado, para pegar o _blazer _do conjunto que ficara na poltrona do passageiro, percebeu que esta estava destrancada. Como pudera ser tão distraída? O rádio ainda estava lá. O _blazer _também. Pegou-o e foi abrir o porta-malas.

Mais uma vez, não precisou da chave.

Ergueu a tampa apreensiva, temerosa de encontrar um cadáver lá dentro.

Nenhum cadáver.

Nem sua mala, tampouco.

Quase entrou em pânico, porém respirou fundo e se obrigou a relaxar. O dono da hospedaria devia ter levado sua bagagem para dentro. Afinal, o molho de chaves permanecera sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira a noite toda. Se bem que... não o guardara na bolsa?

Entrou na hospedaria.

— Pronta para o café? — indagou Roddy, sorridente.

— Preciso resolver um problema antes. Sabe da minha bagagem?

Ele piscou.

— Não trouxe tudo ontem?

— A mala, não.

Desceu o silêncio, enquanto ambos consideravam as possibilidades.

— Será que roubaram? — aventou o hospedeiro. Bella expressou desgosto.

— Espero que não...

Quando Jacob Black em pessoa surgiu no vestíbulo, uma hipótese terrível lhe ocorreu. Teria o ex-noivo surrupiado sua bagagem para usar como refém?

— O que fez com minha mala? — inquiriu, à queima-roupa. Ele expressou inocência. Inocência demais.

— O quê?

Bella estreitou o olhar.

— Já começou roubando minha reserva. Por que pararia por aí?

— Não roubei nada — defendeu-se.

— Não acredito em você. — Ela cruzou os braços. — Quero revistar seu quarto.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Pode revistar. Não vai achar nada.

— Porque você deve ter escondido muito bem! — Furiosa, tomou o corredor.

Na "suíte nupcial", ao vasculhar as gavetas, fez questão de amarrotar as camisas e misturar as meias do ex-noivo. Retornou ao vestíbulo.

— E então? — questionou Jscob, convencido.

Sem se dignar responder, ela foi à sala de jantar. Talvez o desjejum a reanimasse e lhe desse energia para o trabalho de investigação.

O ex-noivo a alcançou e enlaçou aos ombros.

— Coma pouco, Isabella. Lembre-se de que andou engordando. Depois, vamos fazer compras e ver os lugares...

Ela estacou, toda rígida.

— Não vou a parte alguma com você. Aliás, não sei o que veio fazer aqui. Se não me engano, já está noivo de outra. Por que não volta para os braços dela?

— É uma longa história... — começou.

— Que eu não quero ouvir!

Ele a fitou com expressão que acreditava ser de sinceridade.

— Isabella , receio ter agido precipitadamente...

— É, devia ter pensado antes de roubar minha reserva. Mas deixe para lá. Só quero que me deixe em paz, para eu tomar meu café da manhã.

O ex-noivo a deteve.

— Não é das acomodações que estou falando. Acho que fui precipitado em relação a _nós dois..._

— Ha! — desdenhou. — Tarde demais. Fique aí, com seu arrependimento.

Ela conseguiu se desvencilhar da mão pegajosa e se sentou a uma mesa. Cara-de-pau, Jacob acomodou-se de frente para ela.

— Preciso ir ao banheiro — declarou, levantando-se.

Pensando rápido ao percorrer o corredor, passou rapidamente no quarto, recolheu todos os objetos de valor na bolsa de mão, escondeu o violino sob a cama e só então foi ao banheiro, carregando a bolsa. O banheiro tinha janela grande, e foi por ela que saiu, contornando a hospedaria por fora, direto para o automóvel alugado.

Os pneus em atrito com o cascalho fizeram muito barulho quando manobrou para fora do estacionamento, mas então já era tarde demais para o ex-noivo alcançá-la. Jacob sairia em seu encalço, cumprindo o itinerário que ela elaborara com tanto carinho pensando na lua-de-mel de ambos, mas ela já decidira rumar ao desconhecido, aventurar-se.

Só quando estava a uma boa distância da hospedaria, parou no acostamento para se orientar e escolher um destino. Confusa diante dos mapas, decidiu entregar-se ao acaso: fechou os olhos e fincou a ponta do dedo. Inverness. Boa pedida. Não corria o risco de topar com o ex-noivo lá, não naquele dia.

Verificou o caminho, tendo em mente manter-se à esquerda na estrada, e partiu para o primeiro dia de seu sonho transformado em realidade.

Não demorou para que uma reluzente caminhonete preta colasse em seu vácuo, como se quisesse passar por cima dela. Olhou raivosa para o espelho retrovisor. O que havia com aqueles escoceses, afinal? O motorista piscou os faróis e saiu de trás do carro, acelerando para ultrapassar.

As poderosas lanternas desapareceram na distância.

Esquecendo o episódio, concentrou-se na estrada. Chegou a Inverness sem contratempos. A primeira parada seria Culloden. Graças à boa sinalização e à grossa linha vermelha em seu mapa, encontrou sem dificuldades o famoso campo de batalha. O pouco que pudera ver do estacionamento lhe parecera bastante comum. Nada denunciava a carnificina que, sabia ela, acontecera ali.

Depois de dar mais uma olhada no mapa, atravessou apressada o centro dos visitantes e seguiu para o campo em si. Planejava conhecer outros pontos turísticos naquele mesmo dia, e iria riscá-los da lista um a um, no caminho. Afinal, não dispunha de muito tempo, e realmente não era do tipo que desperdiçava tempo...

Diante do campo de Culloden, estacou de repente, sem saber por quê.

Era como seus pés tivessem se grudado no chão.

Virou-se para a esquerda e olhou para baixo. Havia uma pedra cinzenta no chão... ou melhor, era uma lápide. Na rocha arredondada, estava escrito o nome MacLeod.

Olhou ao redor. Outros túmulos semelhantes ladeavam todo o caminho. Pedras simples com o nome de um clã entalhado. Contemplou novamente a lápide de MacLeod, e um arrepio lhe correu a espinha.

Esfregando os braços nas mangas de seda, procurou algo diferente para apreciar; contudo, para todo lado que olhava, via somente marcos de morte.

Voltou-se, decidida a ir embora. Que azar! Talvez ainda não tivesse se adaptado à diferença entre os fusos horários. Devia ter ficado mais um dia escondida no armário de vassouras de Roddy MacLeod...

Estacou novamente. Teria um dos ancestrais do dono da hospedaria lutado no campo de batalha que desistira de conhecer?

Sem pensar, tomou novamente o rumo de Culloden. Caminhava olhando bem para a frente, para não se impressionar outra vez com os túmulos, e só parou quando estava bem no meio do campo...

E nos últimos segundos da batalha sangrenta!

Caindo de joelhos, fechou os olhos com força e cobriu a cabeça com os braços. Ao sentir as meias de náilon se rompendo, achou que enlouquecia. Ou isso, ou o fato de não ter tomado o desjejum lhe provocava graves efeitos colaterais!

Só se mexeu quando o fogo cessou. Levantou a cabeça e viu em meio à fumaça o campo coalhado de corpos inertes. Restava apenas um homem de pé. Era inacreditável que houvesse um sobrevivente, mas ali estava ele, sozinho, diante dos companheiros caídos, com o _kilt _esvoaçando na altura dos joelhos, a espada reluzente na mão. Os cabelos embaraçavam-se afastados do rosto. De olhos fechados, ele tinha o semblante marcado pelo pesar, e o corpo rígido, como se apenas o orgulho o mantivesse de pé. O orgulho e o som das gaitas-de-foles atrás de si.

Desesperada diante da cena, Isabella sentiu lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Foi quando um punhado de pássaros alçou vôo de um arbusto próximo, e o encanto se quebrou. Piscando, ela viu outra vez apenas um imenso terreno plano e deserto. O campo de Culloden não estava coalhado de mortos e feridos.

Mas o sobrevivente solitário continuava ali de pé, de calça jeans e suéter no lugar do _kilt _xadrez. O molho de chaves em sua mão fulgurava ao sol. Os cabelos estavam bem aparados em torno das orelhas.

Só que o rosto era o mesmo.

Um rosto familiar, percebia, agora. Era o sujeito que amassara o carro para não atropelar os carneiros. O que fazia ele no meio de um antigo campo de batalha, participando de suas alucinações?

Teria refletido mais a respeito, mas de repente o homem olhou em sua direção.

E o tempo parou novamente. Era a mesma sensação que experimentara diante da lápide de MacLeod, só que mais forte desta vez. E parecia ter tudo a ver com aquele homem... Um homem que estava ligado a ela, de alguma forma.

Por isso, tinha de estabelecer contato com ele, antes que desaparecesse de sua vida para sempre.

Levantando-se, aproximou-se dois passos.

O homem a fitava detidamente.

Foi quando soprou um vento forte, tão sibilante que Isabella teve de gritar:

— Acho que estamos ligados! Ele franziu o cenho.

— Acho que estamos destinados! — berrou ela. O homem a olhava como se ela fosse louca.

Pudera! Acabara de implorar a um estranho que se tornasse sua alma gêmea. Com ou sem sensações estranhas, bastava de fazer papel de idiota. Hora de debandar.

Sairia correndo dali, sim... tão logo desatolasse os pés daquele pedacinho de destino em que tropeçara.

Fitou o homem diante dela.

Não havia nada mais que pudesse fazer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Olá lindas obrigada pelas duas reviews que recebi gostei muito! meninas que estão colocando a história em favoritos agradeço mas se vcs puderem comentar vão me deixar muito feliz**

* * *

Diante da mulher no urzal com a meia-calça em frangalhos, Edward arrepiou-se ao ver passado e presente misturando-se em torno da figura. Num segundo, a desconhecida trajava vestido longo e xale, os cabelos lhe açoitando o rosto movidos por uma brisa que somente ele parecia sentir; no seguinte, aparecia de moderno conjunto preto, o clássico uniforme das executivas.

O que fazia ela ali, inserida na ilusão incrível que se apossava dele? E por que o olhava como se nunca tivesse visto um homem antes?

Maldição, não fora àquele lugar para viver isso.

Procurara o campo de Culloden para meditar. Sempre se isolava ali quando se sentia perturbado, considerando-se felizardo por dispor de tantas colinas, florestas e lugares bonitos nos quais vagar.

Desta vez, porém, ao pisar naquele terreno plano em que nenhum escocês jamais deveria ter lutado, vira-se integrado ao combate. Quando as tropas britânicas abriram fogo, seus compatriotas gritaram, tombando feito moscas a seu redor. Somente ele permanecera de pé, ileso, ao final da batalha malfadada desde o início.

A fumaça se dissipara, mas não seu pesar. Então, de soslaio, vira a moça, em trajes típicos de escocesa do século XVIII. O mesmo vento que lhe agitava as saias transportava sua voz para a direção oposta.

Então, piscara e, no lugar da escocesa, surgira uma executiva contemporânea

que parecia ter acabado de sair do escritório a fim de tomar ar fresco no brejo.

Sem saber por quê, continuava de olhar fixo na desconhecida, impressionado com a sensação de eternidade que o dominava. Aproximou-se dois passos.

— O que foi que disse?

— Eu... é...

Ele cometeu o grave erro de fitar aqueles olhos novamente. O choque foi tão grande que teve de recuar, e por um triz não caiu sentado no pântano.

— Diga logo, mulher — rosnou, em defesa do orgulho ferido. — Não tenho o dia todo.

A estranha enrubesceu.

— Não foi nada — declarou, constrangida. — Nada mesmo.

Uma americana. Edward a viu dar meia-volta e se afastar correndo. Tanto melhor. O que menos queria era se envolver com uma estrangeira. Não, queria uma escocesa, uma mulher que amasse o país tanto quanto ele...

Um momento! Já vira aquela americana antes. Ela lhe oferecera ajuda na estrada, no dia anterior, quando riscara a lateral do carro na mureta de pedra por causa dos malditos carneiros. E a tratara com grosseria na ocasião, também.

Paciência. Que fazer, se ela sempre o pegava de mau humor? Fora ao campo de Culloden para meditar, e meditaria, Determinado, contemplou a extensão plana, à espera dos pensamentos sombrios.

Nenhum se apresentou.

Não conseguia mais se concentrar. Talvez já tivesse meditado demais, por aquele dia. Iria embora, também. Ao tomar a trilha que levava ao centro dos visitantes, avistou a americana, em boa distância.

Foi-se aproximando dela. Quando estava a uns doze passos de distância, viu-a pular para junto de uma moita. Evidentemente, ela não percebera que estava sendo seguida... e que alguém assistia a toda sua ação, por trás.

Perplexo, ele a observou erguer a saia, despir a meia-calça estraçalhada, calçar de novo os sapatos e guardar o punhado de náilon na bolsa. Ela ajeitou a roupa antes de deixar serenamente o esconderijo.

Ele não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Apagou o sorriso ao ver a americana se deter diante do marco tumular do clã dos MacLeod. Após observar a lápide, ela se inclinou para tocar na rocha, e estremeceu tão fortemente que ele percebeu, apesar da distância.

Era como se a desconhecida lhe tivesse tocado a alma.

A americana se endireitou de repente e olhou em torno, como se sentisse que fora vista fazendo algo tolo.

Ele se escondeu atrás de uns arbustos à direita, aguardando vários minutos antes de ousar espiar. A desconhecida se fora. Retomou a trilha, tocando na lápide do clã, em respeito, ao passar pelo marco.

No centro dos visitantes, não viu nenhuma americana de conjunto executivo sem meia-calça.

Saiu rápido e parou na borda do estacionamento. Ela estava entrando no carro. Esperou que ela saísse e então correu para a caminhonete, decidido a segui-la.

Ela dirigia devagar. Já estava quase passando por cima dela ao vê-la. Pudera, a coitada sempre dirigira do lado errado da pista!

Ela entrou em Inverness, estacionou o automóvel e apoiou a testa no volante. Para seu próprio desconcerto, ele experimentou remorso, e desejou que ela estivesse sucumbindo ao cansaço, e não à mágoa por ter sido destratada por um nativo pouco antes.

Deixou a caminhonete em qualquer lugar e se misturou à multidão que lotava a cidade turística, seguindo a americana. Ela apreciava as vitrines, porém não comprava nada. Como era de grife o conjunto que vestia, provavelmente não considerava os artigos por ali finos o bastante para seu consumo.

Ela entrou em um mercadinho. Ele conseguia acompanhá-la sem chamar sua atenção, no exercício de um de seus maiores talentos. Fundiu-se às verduras, enquanto ela escolhia frutas. Perdeu-se entre os legumes, vendo-a apalpar pães já meio velhos. Analisou em profundidade produtos de higiene feminina quando ela se deteve para selecionar uma bebida. De longe, avaliou o conteúdo da cesta. Pão, frutas e água.

Não seria bem uma refeição _gourmet._

Seguiu-a para fora do mercadinho e se recostou na parede, enquanto ela almoçava sentada em um banco. Vendo-a comer, sentiu fome também e resolveu comprar alguma coisa. Quando saiu novamente do mercadinho, não viu mais a americana.

Em pânico, percorreu meio quarteirão e só então se deu conta do que fazia: espreitava uma estranha, uma desconhecida, de quem nem sabia o nome!

Só podia ser falta de sono...

— Assassino.

Edward arrepiou-se todo ao reconhecer a voz. Voltando-se, dedicou ao ex-sogro um sorriso descontraído.

— Pai...

O velho senhor endureceu as feições. Adoraria estrangulá-lo, mas estavam no meio da rua, e Gilbert McGhee era um homem civilizado.

— Já disse para não me chamar assim.

Edward lançou a maçã para o alto e a amparou na queda.

— Escapou. Assim como o vocativo carinhoso que dirigiu a mim, tenho certeza.

— Não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que... O tio de Kate apertou o braço do cunhado.

— Não comece, Gil. Vá reservar uma mesa para nós. Já nos encontramos.

Edward retribuiu o olhar de ódio de Gilbert com uma expressão branda.

— Você ainda vai ser enforcado por tê-la matado — rosnou McGhee. — Pode escrever.

Edward não disse nada. Nunca respondia às provocações do ex-sogro. Jamais fora acusado formalmente de ter assassinado a esposa, mas Gilbert nunca perdia a oportunidade de externar seus pensamentos.

Tantos fatos deixaram de ser esclarecidos no inquérito e, no que dependesse de Edward, permaneceriam obscuros. Em respeito ao filho que perdera e à fragilidade mental da mãe de Lisa. Algum dia, talvez, contasse toda a verdade a Gilbert McGhee.

Conal Grant lhe apertou o ombro, solidário.

— Há dias tento lhe falar. O que há com seu celular?

— Eu me esqueço de carregar a bateria. Que coisa mais chata!

— Deixei recados com Carlise, também.

— Ah, ele não me passa. Sabe que ele não aprova.

— Eu sei. — Conal suspirou. — Deixou isso bem claro.

— Mas por que o desespero?

— Tenho um trabalho para você.

Edward encarou o patrão, o primeiro a lhe propor uma atividade que realmente combinava com sua pessoa. Podava as roseiras de Helen Grant McGhee quando Conal o vira e, por algum motivo, concluíra que havia mais nele do que habilidade com plantas.

— E por que acha que eu aceitaria?

— Para ganhar o dinheiro de que precisa para restaurar aquela ruína da sua casa. Do jeito que está, é preferível morar em uma caravana.

Edward se rendeu.

— Está bem. Do que se trata?

— Rapaz rico em férias.

— Também estou de férias.

— Então, hoje é o último dia. Ele gosta do seu trabalho. Pediu você especificamente.

Edward suspirou.

— Onde? Não, deixe-me adivinhar: Londres.

— Onde mais? Reconhecimento amanhã às três. Daí, meu desespero para falar com você. Já estava quase pegando o carro para ir até lá...

— Os documentos vão estar no avião?

— Claro, como sempre.

— E nessas horas que me sinto um verdadeiro agente secreto...

Conal sorriu.

— E podia ser. Lutando karatê tão bem.

— Faz bem menos sujeira, se comparado a trucidar gente com uma espada.

O patrão se retraiu quase imperceptivelmente.

— Já o vi treinando com seu irmão. Ambos lutam muito bem. — Esfregou as mãos. — Agora, ao trabalho. Não posso garantir que vai encontrar uma beldade durante o cumprimento da missão, mas espero que tenha sorte nesse quesito.

Edward concordou, a cabeça começando a latejar. Conal o aconselhara a não desposar Kate. Não o ouvira. Como se arrependia agora. Teria sido melhor. Para si mesmo. E para seu filho.

E para Kate também, concluía agora, decorridos seis anos.

— Continua sozinho? — especulou o velho amigo e mentor.

Edward confirmou. A imagem da americana inclinando-se sobre o marco de seu clã voltou-se com força, mas rechaçou-a.

— É preciso dar tempo ao tempo — aconselhou Conal, gentil. — Na quinta-feira, então. Informe quando chegar.

— Sempre informo.

O chefe se despediu com outro aperto em seu ombro, e se foi.

Sem rumo, refez o caminho da ida e se acomodou no banco em que a americana almoçara. Comeu seu lanche, levantou-se, jogou a embalagem no lixo e tomou o rumo do local em que deixara seu veículo. Caminhava tranquilo pela calçada quando avistou novamente ninguém mais, ninguém menos, do que sua presa!

Correu para a caminhonete.

Alcançou o carro da americana quando ela já saía da cidade. Ao dobrar uma esquina, ela deixou uma calota para trás.

Ele parou, recolheu a calota, pôs-se de novo ao volante e reiniciou a caçada, A americana seguia para o Castelo Cawdor.

A perseguição continuou, por mais meia dúzia de pontos turísticos. Que diabo fazia a americana? Eliminava itens de uma lista de viagem

No fim daquela longa tarde, enquanto esperava a desconhecida voltar, acabou cochilando dentro da caminhonete no estacionamento e, quando despertou, não viu mais o carro dela.

Maldição.

Restava-lhe tomar o rumo de casa e rezar para chegar lá inteiro, cansado como estava daquela maratona turística. Só queria dormir. Recordou então que não passara no funileiro, para acertarem o preço do reparo na pintura do outro carro. Bem, teria tempo suficiente para fazer isso na quinta-feira, antes de tomar o avião para iniciar a missão.

Como de hábito, voava pela estrada, com as janelas abertas e o som no máximo, para se manter acordado, e quase passou por cima de um carrinho alugado

que lhe pareceu familiar... Não, não podia ser! Sua americana, sempre bem abaixo do limite de velocidade.

Tirou o pé do acelerador e a seguiu, até chegar ao ponto em que deveria deixar a rodovia e tomar a estrada vicinal que o levaria para casa. Pensou rápido. Não havia nada mais adiante, a não ser o vilarejo. Talvez a desconhecida estivesse hospedada lá.

Simplesmente, não conseguiu virar a direção para a direita. Continuou seguindo o carro azul, até que o viu adentrar o vilarejo. Só então, deu um giro de cento e oitenta graus e retornou por onde viera.

Não havia mais do que duas ou três hospedarias nas proximidades. Por que a turista fora se enfurnar em local tão ermo? Bem, se seu objetivo era perambular pelas Terras Altas, com certeza, fizera a escolha certa...

E tão pertinho da casa dele! Que coincidência.

Não que ele ligasse a mínima para o fato, claro. Tinha mais o que fazer. A americana que apreciasse todas as vistas que quisesse ali na Escócia. Só naquele dia, ele já visitara estacionamentos o suficiente para toda uma existência!

Pensou em devolver a calota, mas estava exausto demais. Faria isso pela manhã.

Agora, devia voltar devagar para sua casa vazia em ruínas.


	5. Chapter 5

De manhã, vendo-se ao lado de uma pilha de roupas sobre a cama, Isabella recordou vagamente o desfecho do dia anterior. Após eliminar todos os itens de sua lista de visitas, retornara à hospedaria e encontrara o ex-noivo Jacob espu mando de raiva, questionando por que ela não cumprira o iti nerário do primeiro dia da lua-de-mel deles. Deixara-o falando sozinho no vestíbulo e se refugiara em seu quartinho, a fim de pensar no próximo movimento.

Cansada demais para ver as roupas que a esposa de Roddy MacLeod lhe arranjara, adormecera junto delas, mas agora, à luz do dia, podia avaliá-las melhor. Resgatados de algum baú no sótão, os modelos remetiam à década de 1950, blusinhas curtas e calças justas de boca estreita, em cores psicodélicas: verde-limão, amarelo-sol, laranja, rosa-choque. Ora, talvez fos sem do que precisava para se livrar do ranço de advogada ga nanciosa!

Quarenta e cinco minutos depois, estava pronta para mais uma maratona turística. Saiu do quarto exibindo conjunto de calça xadrez laranja e blusa da mesma cor.

— Deus do céu, mas o que é isso?

Isabella ficou de cabelo em pé só de ouvir a voz. Como pudera um dia considerá-la agradável? Voltou-se para Jacob.

— Presentes de minha gentil hospedeira — esclareceu, em bora não tivesse a obrigação. — Que vieram substituir as rou pas que você me roubou e jogou em algum depósito de lixo.

Espantada por não vê-lo rolar no chão contorcendo-se de tanto rir, deu meia-volta e seguiu para a sala de refeições. Como não jantara na noite anterior, pretendia usufruir ao máximo o desjejum da hospedaria. Ágil, colocou a bolsa na cadeira ao lado, para que o ex-noivo não a ocupasse.

— Bom dia, srta. Swam — saudou Roddy MacLeod, sor ridente. — Pronta para um bom café da manhã?

— Frugal — recomendou Jacob, sentando-se de frente para ela. — Já está arrebentando as costuras.

Isabella não se dignou responder. Sorriu para o estalaja deiro.

— Ele fica assim após vinte e quatro horas sem gordura vegetal hidrogenada. Quanto a mim, adoraria um lauto desje jum, sim, obrigada.

Após externar o desgosto, o ex-noivo ergueu o garfo e pas sou a analisar suas linhas e formas.

— Mas, então... quais os planos para hoje?

Isabella não se deixou lograr pela tática de distrair a vítima do experiente advogado.

— São _meus _planos. E você não vai estragá-los.

— Precisa ser rude?

— Acha que foi gentil ao desmanchar nosso noivado fal tando seis semanas para o casamento?

— Já falamos a respeito. Não teria dado certo. Quero dizer... — Ele esperou que ela erguesse o rosto, curiosa. — Ao menos, foi o que pensei, na época.

Ela não podia acreditar.

— Jacob, seu sem-vergonha, está noivo!

— Sim, mas...

Exasperada, aceitou uma tigela de mingau de aveia das mãos de Roddy.

— Obrigada.

— É só o começo — assegurou o hospedeiro, voltando li geiro para a cozinha.

— Aproveitaria melhor a viagem na minha companhia — insistia. — E poderíamos conversar...

— Acontece que não quero a sua companhia — rosnou ela, entre colheradas de mingau.

Passando a ignorar totalmente a presença do ex-noivo, Bella devorou todo o café da manhã oferecido pela hospedaria, da omelete com presunto e queijo aos bolos, passando pelos pães e torradas com manteiga e patês, empurrando tudo com muito suco, leite, chá e café. Satisfeita, levantou-se.

Estranhando o fato de Jacob não estar em seus calcanha res, voltou ao quarto para pegar a bolsa, certificou-se de que o violino continuava protegido sob a cama e saiu. Somente ao contornar a hospedaria e apreciar o estacionamento, descobriu por que seu ex-noivo não temia que ela se desgarrasse. O au tomóvel dele estava bloqueando seu carro alugado!

Maldito! Marchou de volta à hospedaria. Jacob estava re costado indolente no balcão da recepção.

— Podemos ir? — indagou ele, sonso.

— Você pode ir para o inferno! — replicou, fu riosa. — Depois de liberar meu carro.

— Mas eu jamais me perdoaria, na qualidade de quase ma rido, se a deixasse seguir viagem desacompanhada...

— Desbloqueie o meu carro! Jacob encarou-a impassível.

— Não.

Mal contendo o ímpeto de enterrar uma faca no peito do ex-noivo, ela tomou o corredor e entrou no banheiro. Trancou a porta e se sentou na beirada da banheira, fumegando de ódio.

Podia jurar que o espelho já se embaçava com seus vapores, quando ouviu uma batidinha no vidro da janela. Como aquele não era o estilo de Jacob, descerrou a cortina. Era Roddy, vigiando furtivamente as laterais.

— Se a senhorita monta, posso arranjar um cavalo — ofe receu, gentil.

Isabella engoliu em seco. Havia vinte anos dera uma volta no lombo de um pangaré semicomatoso em um acampamento de bandeirantes, sua única experiência equestre. Mas seria isso ou pasmar o dia com Jacob.

Estufou o peito.

— Aceito.

Roddy moveu a cabeça para a esquerda. Ela saiu pela janela e o acompanhou até um estábulo modesto.

— O sr. Black continua na hospedaria — tranquilizou o estalajadeiro.

— Amarrado a uma cadeira?

— Eu disse que não há nada interessante para se ver a pé por aqui. Ele deve achar que a senhorita vai acabar entregando os pontos.

— E a cavalo?

— Ah, a cavalo, logo avistará um belo castelo... fica naquela direção. Mansões. Todo tipo de ruínas e outras coisas inte ressantes.

Bem, nada daquilo estava na lista de Isabella, mas, pelo jeito, suas férias não sairiam mesmo conforme planejara. Além disso, quem sabia o que o acaso poderia estar lhe reservando?

Intimação no hospital mais próximo, para tratar de fraturas múltiplas, sem dúvida.

Em segundos, Roddy trazia a montaria, selada e pronta para enfrentar o que desse e viesse. O capão parecia enorme, se bem que Isabella não era de fato conhecedora do assunto.

O cavalo a olhava desconfiado.

Ela entendeu na hora.

— Sr. MacLeod... não teria um animal menos... vigoroso? O hospedeiro franziu o cenho.

— Como assim?

— É que... esse aí me parece agitado. Eu até hoje só montei em cavalos mansinhos.

Roddy a apreciou dos pés à cabeça, e suspirou.

— Não tem muita experiência, certo?

Para que mentir? Ele soube a verdade no instante em que a hóspede encaixou o pé no estribo, após considerável esforço.

— Não, não tenho muita experiência — admitiu Isabella, sem graça.

Roddy, com sua alma bondosa, nem piscou.

— Bom, moça, como esse é seu passaporte para a liberdade, terá de aprender rápido. Nada tema... até meus netos montam no Bala.

— Bala?!

— Oh, ele é tranquilo, apesar do nome. Deixe que eu levo sua bolsa de volta. Não vai precisar dela.

— Mas...

— Ninguém precisa de dinheiro nas colinas. As vistas são todas de graça.

Isabella conformou-se. Entregou a bolsa de mão e iniciou os esforços para subir no animal magnífico, até que conseguiu, entre muitos grunhidos deselegantes. Felizmente, não arreben tara nenhuma costura de seu conjunto laranja.

— Onde está o volante? — gracejou, empertigando-se na sela.

— São as rédeas. Direita, esquerda, em frente — ensinou Roddy, demonstrando com gestos.

— Espero não quebrar o pescoço dele. Está no seguro?

O hospedeiro riu.

— Se a senhorita cair, ele virá me buscar — assegurou. — Fique sossegada, que ele já aturou muita gente inexperiente em cima dele.

Bella ia agradecer, quando avistou a hospedeira correndo a seu encontro com um saco.

— O almoço! — anunciou Miriam, solícita, guardando a refeição num dos alforjes. — Divirta-se, moça.

Com um nó na garganta, Isabella não conseguia encontrar palavras. O bom casal MacLeod lhe arranjara comida, trans porte e até roupas para vestir! Eram seus anjos da guarda ali na Escócia.

— Nem sei como agradecer... Posso processar alguém, se quiserem.

Roddy meneou a cabeça, divertido.

— Ficamos felizes em ajudar.

— Lamento que tenham de aturar Jacob.

— Bem, no caso dele, depois tratamos da compensação. Agora, vá logo aproveitar o seu dia. — Roddy voltou a mon taria para seu portão dos fundos. — Rumo à fortaleza, moça, e mostre a paisagem ao Bala.

Isabella começou a acenar, porém se deteve ao perceber que isso podia ser perigoso. Quando o cavalo iniciou a loco moção, agarrou-se às rédeas, à sela e à crina do animal.

Venceram o trajeto pela parte alta do vilarejo sem incidentes, até porque a amazona deixava a cavalgadura escolher o cami nho. Finalmente, depararam com a rodovia. Bella olhou para os dois lados e instigou o cavalo a avançar.

— Vá — ordenou.

Bala obedeceu, pisando indolente no asfalto. Alcançaram em segurança o acostamento oposto. Foi quando o capão dis parou, como se o tivessem açoitado no traseiro.

— Calma, Bala, calma! — gritou, apavorada. Mas o animal parecia surdo, e continuava a galopar em alta velocidade.

— Pare, pare! — berrava ela. — Droga, não sei gaélico!

Felizmente, não corria o risco de cair da sela, dada a força com que se agarrava às rédeas e à crina do animal. Via o cenário voar pelas laterais em borrão, árvores, flora, fauna. Tudo bas tante indistinto, claro.

Atravessaram todo o bosque, e deram em uma campina. Ao ver um castelo cinza fincado bem no meio do terreno, ficou tão encantada que até afrouxou um pouco as mãos. Mas continuou se segurando, sobre o capão que cortava o prado como um raio.

Passaram pelo castelo.

— Ei, quero parar aqui! — protestou ela.

Sempre surdo, o cavalo seguia em frente, a toda a velo cidade.

Isabella olhou por sobre o ombro, despedindo-se da forta leza. A montaria mergulhou em outra mata fechada, obrigando-a a proteger a cabeça com uma das mãos, tornando precário seu equilíbrio na sela. A floresta também ficou para trás. Por mais incrível que parecesse, Bala demonstrava mais satisfação a cada metro de terreno percorrido. E aumentava a velocidade!

Bella concluiu que estava mesmo em apuros.

— Socorro!

O cavalo nem se abalou. Parecia mesmo disposto a romper a barreira do som.

Em outra situação, teria apreciado a vista. Atra vessavam uma espécie de platô, com montanhas pontiagudas nas bordas, mas agora decididamente não podia contemplá-las.

— Socorro! Socorro!

A montaria seguia voando baixo.

Em pânico, começou a rezar. Foi quando avistou algo distante vindo a seu encontro. Um avião? Um disco-voador? Fosse o que fosse, aproximava-se célere, bem em sua direção.

Cônscia de que a morte estava próxima, se não tomasse al guma atitude drástica, reuniu uma força sobre-humana e puxou as rédeas.

Milagrosamente, o cavalo sacudiu a cabeça uma ou duas vezes, frustrado, e então parou.

Pouco importava. Aterrorizada, tomou a única ini ciativa possível: deixou-se escorregar da sela, para poder des maiar mais perto da terra firme.

Exatamente como fizera vinte anos antes, no acampamento das bandeirantes.

Só que, naquela ocasião, a montaria não era tão alta.

Na verdade, devia ser bem mais baixa, pois sua escorrega dela durara bem menos. Podia jurar que era um pônei. Pensou em calcular o tempo da queda tendo em vista seu peso, altura e flexibilidade corporal no passado e no presente, mas não deu tempo. O chão veio ao encontro de seu traseiro com conside rável inflexibilidade. A dor teria bastado para lhe arrancar de lírios, se não tivesse batido a cabeça em uma rocha bastante pontiaguda.

Tentava avaliar a intensidade do sofrimento quando uma sombra larga bloqueou o sol. Sentiu medo, mas então reconhe ceu o rosto que a observava curioso: o nervosinho do carro preto em pessoa.

— O que faz aqui? — questionou, a fala arrastada. Ele apontou para um garanhão negro.

— Estava passando.

— Meu cavalo disparou — explicou ela. — Não conseguia fazê-lo parar... não tenho muita prática...

— Começou bem, hein?

— Engraçadinho...

— Quebrou alguma coisa?

A voz dele parecia cada vez mais fraca e distante. Isabella fechou os olhos, a despeito do cenário esplêndido ao redor, incapaz de escapar à escuridão que se fechava sobre si.

— Estou tão cansada... — murmurou.

— Então, descanse, moça — recomendou a voz. — Eu cuido de você.

Mas como alguém tão mal-educado poderia tomar conta dela?


	6. Chapter 6

**Obrigada a todas que comentaram e continuem comentando não citarei os nomes pois estou com pressa mas vcs sabem quem são kkkkkk amo vcs e obrigada novamente**

* * *

Vendo a mulher mergulhar pacificamente na inconsciência, Edward se permitiu contemplar as ironias da vida. Passara boa parte do dia anterior rastreando aquela criatura, e agora lá estava ela, bem no meio de suas terras, sem que tivesse movido um dedo para conseguir isso.

Olhou para o capão de Roddy MacLeod, a saborear contente um capim gostoso. Então, era na hospedaria de seu parente que ela pernoitava... Mas onde estava com a cabeça? Em vez de divagar, deveria estar examinando a americana, para descobrir a extensão de seus ferimentos.

Ao estender a mão, porém, estremeceu.

— Maldição! — praguejou, na iminência de exercer algo parecido com o poder da cura. Cerrou o punho. — Vamos lá...

Respirando fundo, pôs mãos à obra. Conseguiu afastar todos os pensamentos perturbadores enquanto apalpava o corpo da estrangeira em busca de fraturas.

A julgar pelo asseio da calça laranja esquisita que ela vestia, nenhum osso se partira a ponto de romper carne e pele. En controu um galo de bom tamanho em sua cabeça, mas nada fatal. Ele próprio já sobrevivera a traumas mais graves.

Deu-lhe tapinhas no rosto, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi que ela abrisse os olhos por um segundo. Entre gemidos, ela rolou o corpo na direção dele e começou a roncar.

Estaria ainda sofrendo os efeitos da diferença entre os fusos horários?

Apreciou a criatura encolhida em sua frente, estendeu a mão e lhe afastou os cabelos da face. Não era tão linda quanto as mulheres com que costumava sair, mas tinha traços interessan tes. A pele branquinha sugeria banhos de leite, ou dias inteiros trancafiada em algum escritório.

O fato era que ela continuava dormindo, e teria de transfe ri-la para algum lugar, para repousar o quanto quisesse, após o que talvez recobrasse o juízo.

Olhou por sobre o ombro. Sua casa ficava a boa meia hora de viagem a cavalo, talvez mais, carregando aquele peso morto extra. Pelo jeito, teria de recorrer a algum dos arrendatários de seu irmão Carlise. Apreciou novamente a americana desmaiada. Nenhuma fratura, nem dano na coluna vertebral, ou ela não teria conseguido rolar o corpo sozinha.

Encaixou os braços sob suas costas e pernas. Grunhindo um pouco, levantou-se sustentando-a, e partiu para a casa de Moraig, que devia ser a mais próxima. Carlise achava que a mulher era bruxa, mas ele mesmo a considerava pessoa de confiança.

Na borda da floresta, contemplou a trilha que deveria per correr. Não pôde evitar um tremor ao recordar a primeira vez que se atrevera.

Na época, tão imprudente quanto o irmão era responsável, decidira verificar pessoalmente se procediam os boatos de que a floresta continha magia, bem em seu âmago, onde o sol quase não chegava. Após passar a noite sozinho nas trevas, só para provar a coragem, despertara ensopado da chuva e tomara o rumo de casa.

Seu lar ancestral continuava no mesmo lugar, só que não no estado em que o deixara.

Estava em ruínas!

De imediato, esquecera-se da fanfarrice.

Molhado, tremendo de frio e aterrorizado, vagueara pelo prado até alcançar o início daquela mesma trilha. Sabia que ali conseguiria ajuda. Não temia o sobrenatural. Via fumaça de fogueira. Bastava.

Moraig abrira a porta de sua cabana, dera uma olhada nele e o convidara a entrar, na língua nativa. Aliviado, ele pusera a mochila de lado e fora se aquecer diante da lareira. Ficara lá um mês, até se sentir preparado para novas aventuras.

Naturalmente, pagara pela pousada, com serviços. Moraig ganhou telhado novo, lenha rachada para todo o inverno e ervas secas com as quais poderia preparar suas poções até o fim da vida. Aceitando o convite da feiticeira, ele voltara lá muitas vezes, mesmo depois de conhecer o mundo e quando não pre cisava mais de ajuda.

Por isso, supunha que Moraig não se importaria em tratar com suas beberagens mais uma refugiada. Ajeitando nos bra ços a americana inconsciente, tomou a trilha. Levou alguns minutos para chegar ao destino. A cabana da bruxa parecia brotar da floresta em si, com as paredes de madeira e o telhado de sapé cobertos de musgo. Lembrava um ninho de pássaro, mas um ninho convidativo e acolhedor.

Estava a cinco passos da porta quando a americana resolveu acordar. Arregalando os olhos, ela se assustou ao vê-lo e pulou de seus braços. Ele ainda tentou segurá-la, mas ela caiu soli damente de bumbum no chão.

Meio zonza, a americana engoliu em seco, de constrangi mento. Ele se ajoelhou diante dela.

— Não devia pular fora assim... tão bruscamente. Já é a segunda vez hoje.

Ela fez careta de dor.

— Tem razão. Ai... acho que quebrei alguma coisa, desta vez...

— Pouco provável — opinou ele. — Tenho certeza de que Moraig pode lhe oferecer alguma poção para aliviar a dor até que chegue em casa...

Sem emitir som, a americana adotara uma respiração caute losa, típica dos que tentavam evitar mais sofrimento. Ele apro veitou o momento de quietude para observá-la detidamente.

Seus olhos eram castanho-escuros, mas ao mesmo tempo translúcidos, por mais incrível que isso parecesse. Lembravam poças verdes em uma clareira, filtrando os raios do sol até lá no fundo, a fim de revelar a terra por baixo. Combinavam per feitamente com sua pele excessivamente branca. Sem pensar, abriu a presilha que lhe prendia os cabelos, para poder esparramá-los. Uma torrente de cachos lhe cobriu os ombros, num caos que contrariava o ar de repressão que a mulher in sistia em externar.

Então, ele cometeu o grave erro de fitá-la nos olhos nova mente.

O choque foi tão violento que quase o fez perder o equilíbrio, assim como da outra vez. Felizmente, não estavam no brejo, e não corria o risco de cair sentado e se molhar. Conseguiu se apoiar na mão, roçando o traseiro minimamente no solo. A americana parecia tão abalada quanto ele.

— Mas _quem _é você? — questionou ela, por fim.

Ele vasculhou seu vasto repertório de respostas espirituosas, mas não localizou nenhuma adequada à ocasião. Quanto mais se demorava ali, acocorado diante da mulher, mais desejava que permanecessem se entreolhando para sempre. Era forte o impulso de tomá-la nos braços, porém não ousava. Contentou-se em lhe afagar os cabelos.

Ela fechou os olhos e estremeceu.

Ele entendeu.

Mas os santos eram testemunhas de que ele não procurara isso. E foi a eles que rogou uma distração de proporções mo numentais. Uma chuva torrencial, um terremoto, um furacão. Qualquer coisa que quebrasse o encanto.

Uma gaita-de-foles começou a tocar ao longe.

A americana abriu os olhos.

— Está ouvindo?

Ele demonstrou alívio.

— Estou.

— Como em Culloden. É a mesma música... — Ela o en carou. — Algum amigo seu?

Ele negou.

— Não o conheço, mas parece que ele gosta de me as sombrar.

— Assombrar? Por quê? É um fantasma?

— Acho que sim. Ela desdenhou.

— Não acredito nessas bobagens.

— Nem eu. Mas tenho de admitir que o sem-vergonha toca bem. — Ele devolveu a presilha e estendeu a mão. — Apro veitando a deixa, vamos?

Ela aceitou a ajuda, não sem um arrepio ao contato.

— Acontece que não conheço você — observou.

— Prazer, Edward Cullen MacLeod.

— Não, não foi isso o que eu quis dizer... oh, deixe para lá. — Cumprimentaram-se. — Prazer, Isabella Swan mas pode me chamar de Bella.

Ela o fitou por mais um ou dois segundos, e então olhou ao redor.

— Que lugar estranho.

— De fato.

— Parece que o tempo parou aqui.

— Pelo amor de Deus, espero que não! — Edward levantou-se e a segurou com firmeza pelas mãos. — Com cuidado, agora... Vamos lá!

Bella ficou de pé, cambaleou e então desmoronou feito potro recém-nascido. Mesmo cônscia do papel ridículo, não reclamou.

— Não consigo andar... ainda.

— Se permitir que eu a carregue...

— Não, não precisa. Acho que consigo chegar lá. Só preciso de mais um tempo...

Edward aguardou paciente. Então, encaixou um braço no tronco de Bella e ajudou-a a vencer os últimos cinco passos até a cabana de Moraig.

Não precisaram bater. A porta estava aberta.

— Edward! — exclamou a feiticeira, sorrindo banguela. — Trouxe sua mulher!

Ele grunhiu, mas não desfez o mal-entendido. Ajudou Bella a se acomodar em uma poltrona diante da lareira e se deixou banhar pela torrente de mimos que Moraig despejou em gaélico. Sentia-se em casa... apesar dos olhares desconfia dos da feiticeira.

— Mas... o que é que ela tem? — indagou Moraig, final mente, dando uma boa olhada em Isabella.

Edward respondeu na língua nativa:

— Caiu do cavalo. Não podia levá-la para a minha casa, pois estávamos muito longe.

— Além disso, não tem nada lá que possa aliviar uma aci dentada — completou a bruxa, em tom de crítica. — Tenho uma erva que vai aliviar bastante sua dor, mocinha.

— Isso! — aprovou .

Com um sorriso irônico, a feiticeira começou a lhe dar or dens, e ele sabia que era melhor obedecer. Quando percebeu, eleja estava no meio do preparo de um chá, e olhou bravo para a dona da cabana.

— Só estou fazendo isto em respeito a sua idade avançada, sua bruxa.

— Você tem mãos curativas, Edward — lembrou Moraig, gentil. — Não devia negar seu dom.

— Não tenho dom nenhum, ou não teriam me acontecido tantas desgraças — replicou ele, exasperado. Estendeu o chá a Madelyn e adotou o inglês: — Pronto. Beba isto. Há de curar todos os seus males.

— Obrigada. — Ela se voltou para a dona da cabana. — Obrigada — repetiu, em gaélico.

Edward espantou-se, meio embaraçado por ter-se exprimido sem restrições, certo de que ela não compreendia.

— Fala a nossa língua?

— Não — tranquilizou Isabella. — Esse foi todo o meu repertório. Mas meus pais são linguistas.

— Que outra línguas você fala? Só para me precaver...

— Italiano, francês, um pouco de português. Um pouco de alemão. Russo, o bastante para chegar ao banheiro. E você?

— O bastante para chegar ao banheiro, em uma ou duas línguas — declarou, sem querer revelar muito de si. — Mas você também é linguista?

— Não. Sou advogada.

— Humm... interessante.

— Minha família é muito interessante.

Edward cessou as perguntas. Não queria saber mais da vida daquela americana. Não queria gostar dela. Não queria se afei çoar a seu sorriso, ao brilho de seus olhos, ao tom estridente com que gritava ao se esborrachar no chão. Bolas, precisava de uma mulher forte, não de uma advogada atrapalhada que vestia roupas cor de laranja e não conseguia manter o traseiro em cima de um rocim.

Moraig examinou o galo na cabeça de Isabella, e apalpou-lhe a coluna vertebral.

— Leve-a para casa, meu rapaz — liberou, finalmente. Edward olhou para Isabella.

— Volto já. Eu a deixo na hospedaria.

Ela parecia querer contrariar, o que devia ser de seu feitio, mas a dor no bumbum com certeza era mais forte.

— É... como achar melhor.

Sem pressa, Edward deixou a cabana, percorreu a trilha de volta à beira da floresta e encontrou os dois cavalos onde os deixara. Em rápida revista nos alforjes de Bala, confiscou o almoço de Isabella, despachou o capão de volta ao vilarejo com um bom tapa no traseiro, montou em seu garanhão negro e tomou o rumo de casa. Antes de adentrar o pátio murado, porém, notou uma movimentação estranha e puxou bruscamen te as rédeas, desmontando sem fazer ruído.

Escondido atrás de uma árvore, viu um intruso surgir do outro lado da construção. Como não tinha maneiras de ladrão profissional, devia ser só um bisbilhoteiro.

Quando o sujeito se inclinou para espiar pela janela da co zinha, Edward se aproximou dele por trás e lhe encostou a ponta de um graveto nas costas.

— Quem é você? — rugiu, ameaçador. — E o que quer aqui?

O intruso ergueu as mãos bem alto.

— Cuidado aí! Sou Jacob Black III e, se atirar, farei com que passe o resto da vida atrás das grades!

Edward desdenhou.

— Não vejo como, se vai estar morto. Mas, francamente, acho que você não vale a pena. — Atirou o graveto para o lado, firmou a mão no ombro do sujeito e o fez se voltar. — O que está procurando aqui, hein?

— Minha noiva.

— Sua noiva — repetiu, imaginando a infeliz que aceitara desposar aquele palhaço.

— Isabella Swan — especificou Jacob. — Por acaso a viu?

Mais um motivo para ele não gostar da americana. Que mau gosto tinha ela para homens!

— Como é que ela é?

— Alta, morena, um pouco acima do peso. Saiu num con junto laranja horroroso hoje.

Edward fingiu vasculhar a memória.

— É, posso ter visto alguém assim por aí...

— Onde?

Edward estreitou o olhar sobre o intruso.

— Saia já das minhas terras, ou vai se ver numa terrível enrascada.

Jacob ia rebater, mas pareceu reconsiderar. De lábios com primidos, atravessou devagar o pátio e entrou desanimado em seu luxuoso automóvel esportivo. Ficou lá sentado, com ex pressão zangada.

Edward decidiu não desperdiçar mais energia com aquele sujeito. Se ele queria ficar lá plantado, que ficasse. Puxando o garanhão pelas rédeas através do pátio, aproveitou para sabo rear dois dos deliciosos pastéis de Miriam MacLeod. Então, assumiu o volante da caminhonete e tomou o rumo da floresta, o domínio de Moraig.

Pelo espelho retrovisor, viu Jacob manobrar rapidamente o luxuoso esportivo, a fim de segui-lo. Inexperiente naquele terreno, porém, o sujeito deixou o veículo derrapar e escorregar para trás, atolando-se no pântano.

Edward sorriu satisfeito. Que aprendesse a lição! Só que teria de rebocá-lo para fora do charco, ainda que para poder despa chá-lo pela estrada.

Mas faria isso bem mais tarde. A prioridade agora era res gatar Isabella das garras de Moraig. Só Deus sabia as histórias que a bruxa já devia ter-lhe contado. Histórias e segredos...


	7. Chapter 7

outro capitulo espero que gostem e mandem reviews se eu receber mais comentarios eu posto outro capitulo e leitores fantasmas por favor saiam do alem como diz uma das minhas escritoras favoritas aí não tem o Edelicia então por favor mandem comentário please! E obrigada a todas as meninas que comentaram e continuem comentando bjão

* * *

Sentada, mas não muito à vontade, Isabella ouvia Moraig MacLeod falar em inglês perfeitamente inteligível. Não que compreender a dona da casa fosse de extrema importância naquele momento, considerando que se achava em uma visita totalmente imprevista, consequência de sua queda do cavalo... mas essa era outra história. Precisava reencontrar a montaria e retomar seu passeio pela região, apreciar melhor a flora e a fauna que vira tão rapidamente durante a disparada de Bala.

O castelo junto ao qual passaram voando, por exemplo. Parecera-lhe sinistro, porém bem-conservado e, sem dúvida, mag nífico. Estava ansiosa para voltar lá e admirá-lo com mais cal ma, tocar nas pedras com que fora construído, encostar na pa rede a bochecha e comprovar se era tão fria quanto aparentava. Como seria criar-se num lugar assim? E continuar morando nele?

Era quase maravilhoso demais para imaginar...

Acomodada em uma banqueta junto ao fogão a lenha, Mo raig continuava tagarelando, enquanto mexia o conteúdo de um caldeirão preto com uma colher de madeira de cabo com prido. Parecia uma bruxa. Mas uma bruxa boa, a julgar pelo delicioso aroma de seu guisado e pela paz reinante em sua morada.

— Muito bom moço — comentou ela, sem abandonar a tarefa.

Isabella deu-se conta de que não ouvira quase nada do dis curso da anfitriã.

— Quem?

— Edward. Ele mora sozinho, lá na outra ponta da campina. O irmão mais velho vive num castelo. Cada um é lorde da própria casa.

— Interessante — retrucou, mudando de posição com uma careta.

Felizmente, suas dores diminuíam, graças ao poderoso chá de ervas de Moraig. Meia hora atrás, estava a ponto de chorar. Mas, então, Edward era um lorde? Não parecia, se bem que os americanos não entendiam nada de nobreza...

— Quer que eu conte a história dos dois irmãos? — ofereceu-se a feiticeira.

Isabella não demonstrou muito interesse. Edward Cullen MacLeod era um homem atraente, mas também muito rude, que dirigia seus automóveis em excesso de velocidade e devia conhecer uma dúzia de piadas de mau gosto sobre advogados. Agora, tinha certeza de que não se tratava de _sua _alma gêmea. Feliz mente, ele não ouvira seu desvario ao vento no urzal do campo de Culloden, no dia anterior, ou estaria morrendo de vergonha.

Moraig pousou a colher.

— Que dupla formam esses dois rapazes! Isabella sorriu educada.

— É mesmo?

— Ambos altos, de olhos verde-esmeralda. Quer mais?

Isabella não respondeu, desconfiada de que a feiticeira talvez lesse romances demais, além de tomar chás de ervas mágicas.

— E sempre dispostos a ajudar ao próximo — prosseguia Moraig, verdadeira advogada dos irmãos MacLeod. — Têm uma nobreza difícil de achar hoje em dia. Bella teve de protestar:

— Pode ser, mas ele quase passou por cima de mim duas vezes já, desde que cheguei à Escócia... ontem.

A feiticeira desdenhou com um gesto vão.

— Excesso de energia e falta de propósito — explicou. — Sem gado para massacrar, nem inimigos para trucidar...

— Agora, existem outros passatempos.

— Concordo. Mas Edward e o irmão Carlise foram criados em outra época. Por isso, tornaram-se os homens que são.

Isabella expressou confusão.

— Quer dizer... foram criados à moda antiga?

— Não — declarou Moraig, séria. — Foram criados em uma época muito distante da nossa, e por isso tornaram-se os homens que são.

— Edward não parece tão velho — replicou.

— Ele não aparenta metade da idade que tem.

— E qual seria ela? — especulou, começando a se divertir com aquela fantasia.

— Vários séculos.

— Oh, mas então ele está muito bem-conservado!

— Sei que é difícil de acreditar — comentou uma terceira voz.

Em sobressalto, Isabella quase caiu da cadeira, mas Edward a amparou. Encarando-o, ela deu razão à bruxa: eram olhos de um verde indescritível de tão belo. E os músculos também não deixavam nada a desejar.

— Como está?— indagou ele.

— Já tive manhãs melhores — retrucou Bella, disfar çando o embaraço.

Sempre sustentando-a, Edward olhou por sobre sua cabeça.

— Obrigado, mãe. Vou levá-la de volta à hospedaria de Roddy.

— Volte, moça, quando quiser ouvir mais histórias — con vidou a dona da casa, à guisa de despedida.

— Ela já deve ter ouvido o bastante para um dia — consi derou Edward, em tom de censura.

— Contei muita coisa, mas não a sua história—tranquilizou Moraig. — Essa, é você quem tem de contar.

Ele grunhiu.

— Isso mesmo, é coisa minha. Mudando de assunto, quer que eu volte à tarde para ajudar você aqui?

A velha deu de ombros.

— Se quiser. A casa está mesmo precisando de uns reparos...

Observando-os, Isabella tirou algumas conclusões. Primei ra, a dona da casa não parecia uma maluca. Se falava ab surdos, era por acreditar neles. Mas... homens provenientes de séculos atrás? Impossível.

Segunda, Edward Cullen MacLeod, apesar dos maus modos, era mesmo um pedaço de mau caminho, alto, lindo de morrer e... cheiroso. Exalava uma fragrância amadeirada, repleta de sol.

Terceira, se não chegasse logo à hospedaria, começaria a chorar!

— Ponha os braços em torno do meu pescoço. Meio zonza, Isabella franziu o cenho para ele.

— O quê?

— Segure-se em mim, para eu poder levá-la até a cami nhonete.

Ela se alegrou.

— Caminhonete?

— Claro. Não achou que ia voltar a cavalo, achou?

— Na verdade, não imaginei como seria...

— Ponha os braços em torno do meu pescoço.

— Bem, se não tem outro jeito...

Edward emitiu algo semelhante a uma risada e a ergueu nos braços, sem muito esforço.

— Puxa, como você é forte — elogiou Isabella, abaixando-se sob o batente da porta.

— É a esgrima — esclareceu Moraig, acompanhando-os para fora.

— E prestação de serviços braçais a velhas que falam demais — resmungou Edward.

A dona da casa apenas riu, satisfeita.

Acomodada na poltrona do passageiro do confortável utili tário esportivo, Isabella quase desmaiou de prazer quando Edward se inclinou sobre ela, a fim de travar o cinto de segurança.

— Pode deixar que eu mesma...

— Deixe que eu faço — ralhou ele. — Tem de ser sempre tão teimosa? — Bateu a porta.

Enquanto Edward conduzia a caminhonete devagar pela tri lha estreita da floresta, Isabella fechou os olhos e cochilou. Quando despertou, viu que se aproximavam de uma casa meio em ruínas.

— Ele continua lá — comentou Edward. Ela reconheceu o automóvel.

— Não pare — implorou.

— Mas ele é seu noivo.

— Ex-noivo.

— Não foi o que ele disse.

— Siga em frente.

— Não seria educado.

— Para o inferno com a educação!

Indiferente, Edward freou o veículo a uma distância segura de Jacob Black III, e foi atar a ponta de uma corda no pára-choque de seu luxuoso automóvel esportivo, a fim de desatolá-lo da vala. Isabella fechou os olhos, fingindo estar desfalecida. Como que ciente da farsa, Jacob abriu sua porta e começou a repreendê-la por agir de maneira tola e precipi tada. Ela teve de abrir os olhos ao ouvi-lo mandar Edward se apressar!

— Ele está lhe fazendo um favor. Devia ser mais gentil...

O ex-noivo desdenhou.

— É só um escocês caipirão. Responde melhor ao tom au toritário. Aposto como nem é formado. — Voltou-se para Edward. — Ei, você é formado em quê?

Ajoelhado na lama, Edward ergueu o rosto.

— Eu... tive aulas em casa — explicou.

— Não falei? — gabou-se Jacob. — Mas consegue tra balhar rápido, não?

Edward levantou-se. Isabella tinha certeza de que ele daria um soco no nariz do americano folgado.

Mas que nada. Ele apenas se acomodou ao volante da ca minhonete, pediu licença a Bella ao se inclinar sobre ela e lhe fechar a porta, e engatou a marcha a ré, puxando o luxuoso esportivo para fora da vala. Sério, encarou-a.

— Quer que eu a transfira para o carro dele?

— Você enlouqueceu?

— Quer dizer que não tinha percebido que ele é uma aber ração?

— Pense o que quiser, mas me leve para longe daqui!

Edward saltou da caminhonete e desatou a ponta da corda do pára-choque do luxuoso esportivo de Jacob, que mano brou bruscamente, só para lançar muita lama ao redor.

Isabella achou que o escocês, desta vez, explodiria.

Mas ainda não. Todo sujo, Edward guardou a corda no porta-malas, limpou as mãos na calça jeans e se acomodou nova mente ao volante. Sorriu para Bella.

— Vamos?

Ela simplesmente não acreditava no que via e ouvia.

— Você tem muito autocontrole...

Edward deu de ombros.

— Só não fiz picadinho dele, porque não queria sujar minhas terras.

Isabella sorriu, enquanto ele partia para o platô, em baixa velocidade, devido aos obstáculos do terreno.

— Quer dizer que estas terras são suas?

Começava a ver naquele escocês rude o lorde fidalgo que Moraig afirmava que ele era. A começar por sua maneira de dirigir, como se as estradas lhe pertencessem.

— São. Uma parte é minha, a outra é do meu primo e a outra é do meu irmão.

— Pertencem a sua família há muito tempo?

— Creio que sim. — Edward olhou para o espelho retrovisor. — Seu amigo está nos seguindo, mas não parece satisfeito. Deve preferir rodovias pavimentadas, sem dúvida.

— Devia ter deixado o infeliz atolado naquela vala. Ele deu de ombros.

— Só quis ajudar.

— Pois se arriscou.

Ele voltou os vibrantes olhos verdes em sua direção.

— Não ajudei você também?

— Movido pelo sentimento de culpa, creio. Quase passou por cima de mim duas vezes.

Ele riu, só por dois segundos, mas ela ficou sem fôlego.

— Pode ser — admitiu. — De qualquer forma, ao ver você berrando em disparada pelo meu prado, achei que tinha de fazer alguma coisa.

— O que eu podia fazer, além de berrar? Aquele cavalo estúpido estava quase levantando vôo!

— Quando puder se sentar novamente, eu a ensinarei como deter uma montaria desembestada.

Isabella olhou-o surpresa.

— Jura? — Percebendo uma leve hesitação por parte dele, tratou de livrar ambos do constrangimento: — Infelizmente, tenho muitos lugares para visitar e estarei ocupada... aprecian do vistas.

Edward exprimiu compreensão.

— Claro.

Ficaram em silêncio o restante do trajeto até a hospedaria de Roddy MacLeod. Isabella deixou Edward lhe destravar o cinto de segurança, mas, somente ao tentar se erguer da poltrona, percebeu que ainda estava muito mal. Agarrando-se à porta da caminhonete, deixou as lágrimas rolar, tomada pela dor.

Mãos grandes e fortes a ampararam, mãos calejadas e cur tidas de sol. Não eram mãos de alguém que exercesse algum ofício literário.

Bella já se entregava com prazer àquelas mãos, quando seu dono foi rudemente empurrado para o lado.

— Pode deixar que eu cuido dela! — rosnou Jacob.

Ela quis protestar, mas ficou sem fala ao ver Edward Mac Leod aquiescer com uma mesura discreta. Sem dizer nada, ele retirou do porta-malas da caminhonete uma calota e se enca minhou ao carro que ela alugara, encaixando a peça na roda que a perdera.

Bella teria agradecido, porém começou a espirrar, alér gica à água-de-colônia fedorenta do ex-noivo. Resmungando e resfolegando muito, Jacob a carregou, meio arrastando, até seu quarto. Sem cerimônias, ele a largou em cima da cama.

— Nada disso teria acontecido, se fosse mais sensata... — Era incrível, mas Jaob ainda se achava no direito de lhe aplicar um sermão!

— Vá para o inferno! — ordenou . — E feche a porta ao sair!

Jacob endireitou-se, profundamente desgostoso.

— Vai ser do meu jeito — decretou, retirando-se.

Bella volveu os olhos ao teto. Onde estava seu cavaleiro de armadura reluzente quando mais precisava dele?

— E não se empanturre de comida enquanto se recupera — admoestou o ex-noivo, enfiando a cabeça por uma fresta na porta. — Vai ficar com as coxas grossas.

Bella procurou um objeto para atirar.

A porta se fechou com estrondo levou a mão à testa e suspirou.


End file.
